


Der Andere

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Jupp erfährt von Leo. Fortsetzung zu „Nette Bekanntschaft“





	Der Andere

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Ein gewisser Leo hat für dich angerufen.“ Jupp Schatz blickte von seinen Akten auf, als Klaus zur Tür ihres gemeinsamen Büros hereinkam. Taube trug einen Stapel Akten, den er aus dem Archiv geholt hatte, unterm Arm.

„Er hat am Wochenende ausversehen dein Notizbuch eingesteckt“, fuhr Jupp fort. „Er bringt es in zwei Wochen mit, wenn er nach Köln kommt. Wenn du es eher brauchst, schickt er es aber auch mit der Post. Er lässt dich schön grüßen und freut sich auf deinen Anruf.“

„Danke.“ Klaus legte die Akten auf seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Er öffnete die erste Akte und vertiefte sich darin.

Jupp musterte ihn neugierig. „Du hast mit ihm rumgemacht, stimmt’s?“, fragte er.

„Eifersüchtig?“, erwiderte Klaus und sah lächelnd auf.

Jupp schnaubte abfällig. 

„Was stört’s dich dann?“, wollte Taube wissen. „Außerdem geht mein Privatleben dich nichts an.“

„Ich mein ja nur, während eines Fortbildungsseminars. Mir hältst du immer Vorträge von wegen keine Flirterei im Dienst“, antwortete Jupp und schüttelte in gespielten Entsetzen den Kopf. „Also ehrlich, Herr supergenauer BKA-Beamter, ich bin schockiert.“

„Leo ist Kripobeamter in München“, erklärte Klaus. „Ich versichere dir, wir haben keine Sekunde des Seminars verpasst. Und was wir danach gemacht haben, geht niemanden etwas an. Auch dich nicht.“

Schatz stand auf und setzte sich auf Klaus’ Schreibtischkante. „Du hast echt mit ihm“, stellte er fest.

„Jupp, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch ich habe gewisse Bedürfnisse. Noch hat niemand schwulen Sex verboten.“ Klaus klang etwas gereizt.

„Hey, ich wollt ja nur…“ Jupp zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Warum kommt er denn nach Köln?“, fragte er neugierig.

„Wir wollen zusammen zum CSD“, antwortete Klaus.

„Meinst du nicht, dafür bist du schon ein bisschen zu alt.“ Jupp wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie war ihm Leo schon bevor er ihn gesehen hatte zu wider. Dabei hatte er am Telefon ganz sympathisch geklungen. Was wollte dieser Typ von Klaus? Da kannten sie sich gerade ein verlängertes Wochenende und schon rückte der in Köln an. Womöglich wollte der gleich noch einziehen.

„Du bist heute wirklich wieder die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person“, erwiderte Klaus. „Soll ich mich gleich um einen Platz im Altenheim bemühen oder hat es Zeit bis morgen?“

„Ich mein ja nur“, antwortete Jupp gekränkt. Da machte man sich Sorgen und erntete nur Spott und Undank. „Du bist doch nicht der Typ für solche Sachen. Party und so.“

Klaus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Leo möchte gern mal mitmachen und warum nicht. Der Verein schwuler Polizisten hat sogar einen eigenen Wagen. Außerdem, du ziehst doch im Karneval auch von einer Party zur nächsten.“ 

„In deinem Alter“, setzte er süffisant hinzu.

„Das ist doch nicht dasselbe“, erwiderte Jupp.

„Richtig“, sagte Klaus. „Der CSD ist nicht nur Party, er hat auch eine wichtige politische Botschaft.“

Bevor Jupp etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte Taubes Telefon. Klaus hob ab und meldete sich.

„Frau Doktor will uns sehen“, sagte er, nachdem er wieder aufgelegt hatte. Klaus stand auf.

Jupp rutschte ebenfalls vom Schreibtisch. „Meinst du, dass das richtig ist?“, fragte er.

„Was?“, wollte Klaus wissen.

„Das mit dir und dem Typen.“

Klaus, die Hand schon an der Türklinge drehte sich um und sah Jupp verwundert an. „Jupp, was soll das Ganze? Man könnte ja wirklich fast meinen, du wärst eifersüchtig.“

„Ich mein ja nur“, erwiderte Schatz und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Du kennst ihn doch kaum. Und dann die Entfernung, da kann doch keine Beziehung auf Dauer funktionieren.“

„Wer sagt denn etwas von einer Beziehung?“, fragte Klaus zurück. „Jupp, wir sind beide solo. Wir haben ein nettes Wochenende miteinander verbracht. In zwei Wochen wollen wir noch ein nettes Wochenende miteinander verbringen. Das ist alles. Zumindest vorerst. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn morgen heiraten will.“

„Gut“, erwiderte Jupp und erntete einen fragenden Blick von Klaus.

Taube wandte sich um und öffnete die Tür. „Wenn sich wirklich was Festes ergibt, kann ich mich ja immer noch nach München versetzen lassen“, sagte er leichthin.

„Nein“, entfuhr es Jupp heftiger als beabsichtigt. 

Klaus drehte sich wieder um, den Blick nachdenklich auf seinen Freund und Kollegen gerichtet.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren“, gestand Jupp leise, fügte dann aber hastig hinzu. „Als Kollege natürlich:“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Klaus und trat durch die Tür.

Ende


End file.
